


It's in His Hand

by Denyce



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: DA comment meme, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DA comment meme fill. Prompt:  turns out good, moral driven Logan Cale has a kink for spanking. Really, need I say more? LOL. Wasn't exactly where I went, but I kind of did ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in His Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Discipline spanking, implement: hand, un'beta'd

“What are you doing here?”

Alec shrugged ignoring the harsh tone and Logan’s tense stare. Pursing his lips Alec casually stated. “Max asked that I check in on you.”

Logan’s eyes widened in disbelief, “So you decide to break in – when I wasn’t home?”

“I…

“Unbelievable! Who the hell do you think you are?”

It was a rhetorical question, but Alec answered. “A soldier following orders.”

“And what does that make me some helpless ordinary that needs your protection?”

Alec stood there and simply said, “Yes.” Watching as Logan angrily clutched his keys in his fist.

Trying to ease the tension Alec continued on, “Listen, Max is heading this shindig and as Eyes Only, you’re her Second in Command, so it’s important to all of us that you” Alec paused and pointedly looked pass Logan to his computers, “and you’re equipment is kept safe.”

Logan just stared at him dumbfounded like he had grown a second head. Then slowly the startled look was replaced and Alec saw a spark of merriment in Logan’s eyes. 

In response Alec’s stomach fluttered in warning, even as Logan’s lips slid into grin that widened with every passing second. It was obvious something he had said pleased Logan to no end. The problem was Alec couldn’t phantom from their brief conversation what would have caused Logan to respond the way he was now although he didn’t have to wait very long to find out.

“So in effect I’m your superior?”

Alec wasn’t sure where this was going, his stomach rolling even as he silently nodded.

“That is interesting – then I think it’d be appropriate that I dispense your punishment.”

“I was following orders.”

“Yes, to protect me and the equipment – what does that have to do with going through my things?”

Logan’s eyes drifting toward a draw Alec had left open. 

Alec opened his mouth about to defend himself then he closed it, his mind blank to any explanation other than the truth – he was snooping. 

“Since this is your first infraction, I’ll let you off easy this time – with a spanking.”

Alarmed, Alec repeated, “A spanking?”

“Yes. Now bend over the back of the couch to accept your punishment – twenty spanks should be an affective reminder to respect my privacy.”

Alec balked, “Are you crazy? I’m not going to let you spank me.”

“Fine then you’ll have to explain your actions to Max which I’m sure there will be some form of retribution.”

Alec gritted his teeth at the mention of Max. He could see her face, glaring at him. And her punishment would last at least a week, doing nothing but the lowest of jobs. Although he had never been spanked, compared to what Max would do, five minutes of getting his ass spanked, Alec didn’t doubt was the lease objectionable. His decision made Alec moved into position ready to endure the private humiliation at Logan’s hand. Besides Logan was an ordinary, how bad could it be?

“Good choice. Now pull your pants down.”

Snidely Alec said, “Kinky.” Even as he unbuckled his pants and pushed them down to his knees. Ass up, Alec, felt the cool air on his ass even as he repositioned himself over the couch.

Alec felt the gentle pressure of Logan’s hand on his back, “This isn’t about that Alec– this is your punishment. Now how many spanks did I say?” 

Alec swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. It was ridiculous to feel nervous, he was an X5 and had endured real torture at Manticore’s hands, but this – being spanked and worse by Logan somehow made Alec feel more vulnerable in a way he had never felt before. 

Alec had wanted to keep up the façade that this was nothing to him and flippantly answer Logan. Instead his nerves took over. There was no way he could explain or hide the choked sound that escaped when he answered, “Twenty.”

From his position, Alec couldn’t see Logan’s face; he only heard Logan’s voice and nothing in his tone gave him away. However it was the reassuring caress of Logan’s hand over his skin, Alec knew Logan heard his anxiety and was trying to soothe his nerves.

“Good. I want you to count, if you miss any we’ll have to start over. Understand?”

Alec nodded, feeling the heat of Logan’s hand disappear.

Logan snapped, “Alec?” 

At Logan’s terse demand Alec piped up, “Yeah yeah I got, you want me to count.” Then before he could stop himself Alec added, “You sick sadist.”

Alec flushed in shock when Logan easily said, “Sometimes” his ears burning as Logan continued talking, “but like I said today this is about you disrespecting my privacy – now me, so we’ll add another five spanks. That’s a total of twenty-five… you want to increase it, or would you rather take Max’s punishment instead?”

Inhaling Alec shook his head, no. “No, I’m sorry, go ahead; let’s get this over with.”

Logan’s responded, a hard spank against his ass. 

Startled by the power behind Logan’s hand, Alec gulped. The ringing sound of flesh, ricochet in his ears that was followed by a stinging burn. Then there was another and another.

Abruptly Logan stopped after the forth spank. “Anytime you want to start Alec?”

To emphasize his point Logan spanked him again. This time Alec yelled out “five.”

“No, Alec from the beginning.”

Alec muttered shit then quickly blurted out “One” though it was actually the seventh.

Logan didn’t pause, and continued spanking allowing Alec just enough time to call out what number. By the fifteenth spank, Alec’s ass was burning. In his minds eyes he could easily imaged how red he was and knew he wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably for a couple of hours without feeling the impact. 

When Alec yelled out seventeen, Logan corrected him. “No Alec you missed a count. Now focus and start at the beginning.”

Alec nearly jumped feeling Logan’s hand connect sending his heart racing. Shaking his head, he muttered, “No wait…”

“Do you want me to stop and let Max…”

Trembling, Alec interrupted his voice unrecognizable to his own ears. “No, no, I….”

The weight of Logan’s his hand rested flat on his ass. What surprised Alec the most was the stir of emotions it evoked. Through the confusion everything he was feeling was a mass of newness. It was raw and was far more vulnerable then what he felt then when he stripped down.

Logan moved his voice softer as he encouraged, “Alec, stop thinking and just count that’s an order.”

Alec’s head bobbed his entire body relaxing under Logan’s command. 

This time Logan asked, “Ready?”

Alec squeaked out a small affirmative. It was quickly followed by a hard spank. Blindly though feeling more confident Alec followed Logan’s orders and focused on counting each spanking.

By the twentieth spank, eyes watering tears ran down Alec’s face unchecked. His ass felt like it was blistering, a furnace that could heat an entire room. Still he was focused waiting for Logan’s hand, nearly shouting after each spank, “Twenty-one.” 

The space between spanks had slowed whether Logan was tired or there was a means to his madness Alec couldn’t say nor did he want to question it, but he couldn’t deny how hyper aware he was of each spank and to his surprise, was waiting expectantly, *spank* “twenty-two” *spank* “twenty-three” Gulping knowing it was almost over, *spank* “twenty-four.” Alec felt a dread start to fill him, even as he thought of purposely missing the last count to start all over again, Logan’s order whispered in his mind pushing him to finish and he said. “Twenty-five.” *spank* 

“Good. Don’t move.”

It was another order, and somehow it calmed him and kept him from examining turbulent emotions of why he felt so comforted by Logan at bay. Instead Alec focused his attention on the heat radiating off his ass.

He had been so occupied; Alec hadn’t realized Logan had returned until he heard Logan’s voice. “This is gonna sting for just a second because it’s cold in comparison, but it’ll help.” Logan didn’t hesitate, ignoring Alec’s bodily jerk that was accompanied by a whimper when he applied a cream to Alec’s tortured ass.

Alec wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that – him, still bent over the couch ass in the air as Logan gently rubbed a lotion into his skin. It didn’t matter Alec didn’t want Logan to stop.

As if he had picked up on Alec’s feelings Logan did what he feared and stopped. The next moment Logan pulled Alec up to stand. 

Confused, Alec watched as Logan bent down to slowly and gently pull his pants up, buckling his jeans in place. 

Once Logan was done he stood there eyeing Alec. This time there was no anger, or spark retribution – no this time what Alec saw was something else entirely in Logan’s steady gaze. Like Logan had seen and deciphered those inner works within Alec, that he knew way Alec was feeling a mixture of: comfort, neediness, and vulnerability. Yet in Logan’s presence he also felt safe – none of it made sense. 

As if he read Alec’s mind Logan nodded then moved in closer. Logan reached out; his hand brushed over Alec’s cheek, his thumb swept away the wetness that had lingered. “It’s okay Alec. Today was discipline nothing more – but after you take some time and think about it, if you want to learn have more of this…” Logan stepped in closer, closing any personal space between them, leaving Alec no doubt to Logan’s meaning, as he quietly stated, “be more; have there be an us.” 

Logan shifted, a gust of heat ran along Alec’s cheek, as he spoke, “You have my permission to come back and we’ll explore this some more.” 

They stayed like that for a second, Alec holding his breath as some of the pieces of the puzzle started to fit into place. When Logan pulled back, Alec shivered in renewed want, feeling less than a hair’s breadth width of space between Logan’s lips and his cheek.

Suddenly Logan was gone, as he stepped back and walked away, toward his computers. Sitting down, Logan was immediately occupied, acting as if nothing had just happened – not the spanking or Logan’s proposal of possibly more. 

Without turning around Logan spoke, “Alec, if you don’t mind I have a lot of work to do. Take the jar and apply it again in an hour. Think about what I said.” Then as an afterthought, Logan said, “Lock the door behind you.”

It was a dismissal. 

Dazed, Alec found himself doing exactly what Logan ordered. Once he locked and shut the door behind him, Alec fisted the jar in his hand. Logan was right about one thing he needed to think. To figure out why he didn’t want to leave and worse why even though his ass ached and still emit heat, Alec couldn’t deny he wanted Logan to spank him again.

Fin~


End file.
